Forbidden Flavours
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Sanji is a flavour Zoro's not supposed to want--or have, for that matter. SanjiZoro, Zoro's POV.


Forbidden flavours.

**AN: first One Piece fic so... well... I dunno. I'm not making excuses or anything--just warning that they might be OOC :)**

It has to be the oldest rule alive, you are sure—_don't shag your crewmates_. But you suppose that rule can easily be dismissed—you are foes, really. Pirates. No matter what Luffy says—all in all, you are criminals. Nice ones, yes, but criminals. So oldest rules alive can easily be broken—_what else are they made for, if not to be broken?_

His breathing is considerably hard—_stupid bastard, always making the sexy noises_—and it's really not fair because that makes it even more difficult not to want him. Not that there's any turning back from this point, of course. You carefully slip in deeper and his hand claws at your hip, trailing the bone with his long fingers—_God the softness, so fucking unfair_. You're sure no one can ever understand this—this is beyond all reason, and you know that as well as he does. He rides you slowly, impaling himself on you again and again, keeping at the same agonisingly slow rhythm. He likes it best when it's slow—_more tender_, you think, but you know it's because he wants this to last.

No one outside this room would ever understand. Here you can be lovers—but as soon as you leave this sanctuary, the world seems to be different, and love is not wanted. That's why he always takes you in very slowly—_that scrawny body of his lowers in that overly sexy way_—why the way he lets you pull out is careful. Not because it hurts—but because moments like this have to last forever, since you don't know when you'll be back—Sanji _knows_ this.

That concept is weird—something _you_ don't even get. Because it happens that he'll just be chopping up stuff—_in that stylish way of his_—and you'll just have to undress him and pound him into the counter. One hand will be around your neck and the other will be on the counter, looking for something to hold on. His legs will be around your sides—_and the noises he makes... they'd drive any man mad with lust._ You suppose that although that should count too, making love like this is different than when you just fuck. The feelings that are attached to this activity—_the slow moving of his body, his hands on my hips and his warm thighs straddling me—_are strongest when you're here, when it's not just mindless fucking.

He puts his hands on your sides, close against his own thighs, and his back arches a bit. You moan breathlessly—_the way his slender body shakes and moves_, _darn, he's too hot for his own good_—and he pushes back a bit—_and the way he bites his lip ever so slightly_.

When he comes his back arches even more, and your hands are on his hips to help him ride out your own waves—you know that when he comes he needs to just stay still for a while, and even though the arch his back makes, and the horny look of perfection on his face—_stupid wanker, how can one man be so breathtaking at all times?_—is enough to make you come too, you need a bit more then that. So you move his body on yours, and it only makes him gasp and moan like a cheep whore—_I love that sound._ He's sentimental and when he reaches climax, he can't help but whisper your name—_stupid bitch, thinks he's really something_—but you groan out his too, so you can't really complain.

You're very bitter, you know this. Because you love Sanji to pieces—but will you ever admit it? _Hell no!_ But it's just because...

He lights a cigarette, still on top of your body, and you're still filling him up. You move and lean your weight on your elbows, demanding a kiss without words. He inhales and the smoke emerges seconds later, filling the small room and disappearing. The red dot moves away and his free hand grabs onto you. Bending forward he slowly starts kissing you—_this is what they never understand. Sanji's taste. He tastes like nicotine and has that spicy tang and something that reminds me of sweets. I can never get enough of what he tastes like_—yet to the outside world, this is a flavour you're not allowed to taste.

Sanji is forbidden. You cannot have him. Yet his flavour, is the only one you want to have on your lips forever.

**AN: Ah well. Just had to make a ZoroSanji because the tension between the two is killing me 8) It's like Light and L from Death Note. All through the Anime I was just yelling at them to go fuck and move on--'cause two people fighting all the time, that's just the UST speaking 'ma dear.**

**Review please! I wanna know if One Piece Fiction is my thing or not!**


End file.
